Suite
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: Part of my 30 day X-Files short story fanfiction challenge, this is Day 5 upon request. Mulder and Scully are staying in a hotel room together.


Tightening the sash around her waist, Scully crept over to the hotel door. She held her breath as she got up on tip-toe, looking through the peephole curiously. It was almost twelve thirty at night.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped back.

"_Who else?"_

She mumbled as she unlatched the lock, opening the door to a very wide eyed and energetic Mulder. His hair, although it was his norm, seemed to stick up a bit more. His gray t-shirt was wrinkled from being packed improperly.

"Mulder?"

He gently pushed past Scully, his hands clutching a duffel bag and a worn case file.

"Mulder, what's going on?"

"I'm bunking with you tonight Scully! Do you prefer the left or right side? Covers on or off? Pajama's or nude?"

She tilted her head to the right, her eyes piercing into his, unfazed.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"Get out."

He dropped his bag by his feet, throwing his arms up as if to apologize for crashing in her room unexpectedly.

"Come on Scully, it's just for one night, we gotta hit the road in…six hours anyway."

She continued to stare at him, unsure of his actions. Yes, he was Mulder is every respect but this…he was asking for it.

"Mulder, what happened to your room?"

He shrugged again, throwing down the case file onto the bed. He noticed how agitated Scully was getting, he felt bad but…

"There isn't a bed in my room."

She bit her lip, a method she used to hold back her words – foul or disrespectful.

"You _don't_ have a _bed_ in your room…Mulder!"

He flopped down on the bed, the case file bouncing as he laid back.

"Nope, funniest thing isn't it Scully? Could be an X-File huh? Aliens trying to uncover the secret of why and how mattresses are so soft."

She couldn't help herself from smiling; turning her head slightly so Mulder couldn't see the he was getting to her.

"Mulder, you know the bureau policy of agents staying in the same room together."

He propped himself up on his elbows.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Look Scully…you take the bed, I can sleep on the floor."

She turned to look at him them; the honesty written across his face was too pure to misjudge his intentions.

"Stay there; it doesn't look like we'll be getting any sleep now anyway…what are you working on now?"

Scully asked, pointing at the forgotten case file on the bed.

Mulder looked over his shoulder, amazingly not at the case file as he was too busy looking at Scully.

"Nothing, just another file that will end up like the rest, thrown out, and thrown aside by the government."

Scully frowned; she hated hearing him this way, put down by his own dreams and goals. She knew he didn't do it on purpose, the truth was the truth and there was no denying it.

"Come one Mulder, I'm sure there's truth in it…I'm also sure there's truth in why you decide to crash in my room too."

He smiled; his gaze was past hers as he concentrated on a piece of wallpaper close to the ceiling that had begun to peel.

"Do you think anyone died in this room?"

"Mulder!"

He laughed, rolling onto his side; he rested the side of his head on this hand. He looked at Scully, her hair was soft against the dim light of the room and she was wearing a white silk housecoat over light blue pajama's that were also silk. Her tiny feet poked out from underneath the robe and Mulder noticed her toe nails were painted a deep purple.

She looked stunning.

"Do you think…maybe, someone had their honeymoon here?"

She gave him a disapproving look.

"Hey! It's not my taste but…price isn't too bad. There's not much to look at but when one's on honeymoon, I guess one shouldn't be staring at the walls."

She laughed out loud, deep and genuine.

"How would you know?"

He shrugged, looking at her.

"One would."

"One who? You?"

He shook his head.

"No."

She looked at him until she gave in to her tiredness, yawning as her eyes misted with tears.

"You should get some sleep Scully."

She laid herself down next to him, mirroring his position on the bed.

"Not yet."

They continued to stare at each other until Mulder looked away, pushing himself up from the bed.

"Get some sleep."

"No."

Scully replied quickly, so quickly in fact that it came out demanding, pleading.

He stared at her.

"Don't go."

He smiled, laughing softly.

"You wanted to kick me out and now you're pleading me to stay?"

'Just…"

She stopped, closing her eyes.

"Just come and lay back down with me."

He stared at her, this time, tossing her a disbelieving glance. But whether us was her or him, he did as she asked.

He lay back down next to her and she, without warning, shuffled herself closer to him until she lay facing him. Her face rested against his chest and the warmth that came off from his body controlled her, she buried her face into his t-shirt a bit deeper.

There was no doubt in his mind of leaving or pushing her away at this moment. He could tell that she needed him even though she put up a front around him.

If there was one person who he vowed to never leave, it was her. Soon enough he felt her head become heavy with sleep and deciding he didn't want to wake her by moving, he stayed.

He would stay now and forever, as long as it would take for them in their own way, to find the truths they were looking for.


End file.
